villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
League of Villainy
The League of Villainy is a group of minor antagonists in the DC Comics miniseries Doomsday Clock. They are an assembly of supervillains lead by the Riddler gathered together for the purpose of finding a safe way of operating while the world is paranoid over the "Superman Theory". History Sometime during the events of Doomsday Clock, while the heroes and villains of the world were put under pressure by the "Superman Theory", a conspiracy stating that the U.S Government had actually created most of the world's metahumans, numerous villains decided to band together to decide how to operate during such hard times. The villains decide to meet in the subway system under Gotham, and the Joker, after attacking the GCPD building and taking Batman captive, travels to the meeting, while also holding Mime and Marionette hostage. He runs into a group of Mr. Freeze's henchmen along the way and successfully converts them to his side, although, when he tries to have them branded with tattoos, Mime and Marionette attack his men, though Joker ends up accepting the two villains anyways. Joker leads his new henchmen to the meeting, where Riddler asks the villains if it is safe for them to work alone. Tattooed Man agrees that it isn't, stating how his predecessor was killed at Sanctuary, leading into Sonar mentioning how many of have left for the stars, and Doctor Poison also mentioning rumors of how the Amazonians kidnapped Wonder Woman and dragged her back to Themyscira. Giganta then suggest that they all take up Black Adam's offer of sanctuary to metahumans in Khandaq, and Captain Cold offers to have Mirror Master transport anyone to Khandaq for a price. Captain Boomerang objects to going to Khandaq, as the Suicide Squad had gone MIA there during his last mission with them, but Doctor Sivana, knowing the Squad was no doubt on an assassination mission, says that Black Adam should be feared, yet Khandaq is the answer to their problems. The Judge of Owls refuses to have his court leave Gotham, pointing out that they only have to run because of "traitors" like Typhoon and Moonbow. Typhoon objects to the Judge's statement, claiming that Killer Frost was lying during her interview and that he and Moonbow were not created by the Government, though Riddler is still suspicious. Joker crashes the meeting and presents the captive Batman, but Two-Face and Scarecrow refuse to believe that he is the real thing, as Joker had dressed up captives like Batman before in order to garner attention. Riddler tries to call the meeting back to order, as, before they decide what to do, they need to make sure none of their members are "two-faced rats", and Penguin suggests kicking out Typhoon. Enraged, Typhoon blows Penguin away and threatens to kill the other villains, only to be mysteriously shot through the face. Joker then spots the Comedian standing above them all, and he starts a fight with the other villains, killing one of the Court of Owl's members, breaking Mr. Freeze's helmet, and shooting Riddler in the leg. As some of the villains begin to retreat, Comedian blows up the meeting with a grenade. Afterwards, it is assumed the League of Villainy disbanded completely. Members *Riddler (leader) *Black Bison *Black Mask *Court of Owls **Judge of Owls *Doctor Poison *Doctor Psycho *Doctor Sivana *Giganta *Hector Hammond *Joker *Mad Hatter *Mister Freeze *Moonbow *Penguin *Professor Pyg *Rogues **Captain Boomerang **Captain Cold **Heat Wave **Mirror Master **The Top *Scarecrow *Sonar *Tattooed Man *Two-Face *Typhoon Trivia *Joker mockingly refers to the League as both the "Legion of Evil" and the "Secret Society of Doom", in reference to previous DC supervillain teams. Navigation Green Lantern's enemies Category:Organizations Category:Supervillains Category:Criminals Category:DC Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Fighters Category:Conspirators Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Justice League Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Crossover Villains Category:Dissolved Organizations Category:Homicidal